The Tome and Candle
The Tome and Candle is a mageware and scribal shop within the city of Kingsport on the Street of Sparks at the Square of Scribes. The shop does a fair amount of business in the trade of books, scribal gear and the occasional bit of magical and alchemical wares. In addition, the shop conceals a Satyr Club run by it's owner, Tyrus Torren. History The Tome and Candle was not created by Tyrus, rather he acquired it when the previous owner fell ill and died. To be sure, Tyrus did work for the original owner and founder, Baldus of Blackwatch , but the old dabbler was a better scribe than he was a businessman - or a wizard. At some point, though it's not known when, Tyrus began working for Baldus and their business started to increase. In time, the owner put Tyrus in charge of the shop - allowing him to make decisions for what they would sell and how it would be sold. The Shop The Tome and Candle is your basic mageware shop that has nearly everything that a young mage would need to set up their own research laboratory in the arcane sciences. The owner prides himself on his selection of primers and copies of famous works on the subject; most of which he has read and committed to memory. He also sells a number of journals with matching scribal gear to record one's own research as well. They also, occasionally. will sell the notes of wizards who have died and had no one to leave them to. Such a practice is often scandalized by the Azure Council as it creates a 'need' for dead wizards, but since the owner is not a mage they are not able to do much about it as yet. The Apartments Above the shop is a small set of apartments maintained by Tyrus. Though he does not live there often, it was refurbished when he took over the business and made a suitable place to relax and retire. The space has three bedrooms (a master and two guest bedrooms), living room, kitchen and study. Rustin Black was given a room here while he runs the shop while Tyrus is away. Satyr Club The Satyr Club hidden within the shop is accessed by the building's cellar, behind a large book shelf and located within the building's sub-cellar. History The cellar of the Tome and Candle was originally little more than a repository for wine, materials and things that would be used in the shop above. There was a small secret room covered over by a row of bookshelves that the original owner, Baldus of Blackwatch used to conceal the more expensive items that he had to sell. These would have been grimoire or spell scrolls that weren't safe to be put on display in the shop above. When Tyrus took over the running of the shop and became its eventual owner, he removed the items and began hollowing out the space to form the basis for a Satyr Club. Features #'Cellar:' The visible portion of the cellar is lined with bookshelves on three sides and the fourth has a stack of large wine barrels. The wall opposite the stairs that head up is covered by a long black curtain with a painted symbol of an eye within a triangle on it. This is to cover the 'restricted' tomes that Tyrus supposedly keeps for his special clients. In reality, the curtain disguises the secret passage within the bookshelf to the secret chamber beyond. #'Entry Hall:' The first hall of the secret Satyr Club is the entry hall. Located beyond a locked, iron-bound door in the Lock Room, the entry hall is mostly to receive guests and help set the tone for the visitor's experience. Opposite the door is a statue or relief of the god Kern on the wall and a set of stairs that heads to the Hall of Masks below. #'Hall of Masks:' This chamber is located beyond the Entry Hall and is secured by another iron-bound door. The room is built with a tall, vaulted ceiling to give the impression that one -isn't- hiding deep underground. The plaster-covered walls are painted with bright a bright, summer yellow and has several lanterns around the room to provide a soft warm glow around the room. The walls are set with several benches and barrel-vaulted 'sleeping niches' here and there. The far center of the room has a long, somewhat narrow pool for bathing; often kept heated through magical means. Three men can easily sit side-by-side on the narrow side of the pool without a problem. #'Alcove:': This chamber is secretly located behind the large statue of Kern in the Hall of Masks. It provides yet another separation between any invading force and those within the club. The alcove has a small, locked door that leads through a tunnel to a nearby cellar (one owned by Tyrus) and serves as an escape route. Known Characters *Tyrus Torren (owner) *Rustin Black (Satyr Boy) Category:Shop Category:Kingsport Category:Scribe Category:Satyr Club Category:Street of Sparks Category:Square of Scribes Category:Bindery